The Taste of Your Lips In The Moonlight ( a Snamione story )
by rebelgeneralleia
Summary: Originally published on LJ and Tumblr as STRANGE LOVE (A SNAMIONE STORY). Based in an AU where Severus lived past the war, a chance encounter leads to a night full of passion and coping mechanisms for two survivors.


Their bodies felt as if they were made to fit together, fitting into the curves of the other one like two pieces of a puzzle. Their hands, although never having done so before, felt almost familiar as they explored the uncharted territory of each other's body. _It was unseemly,_ she thought as his hand took fistful of her hair in retaliation to her pressing him against the walls outside of his small home. _Highly unorthodox and certainly frowned upon should someone happen to walk this way._ The chilly December air billowed around them, but the rising heat building between them caused Hermione to not even notice it. Her only awareness was of the hands feeling her through her coat, briefly gliding across exposed areas of skin and his mouth on hers. Tongue engaging in a bitter war for dominance.

The snow lightly fell, visible in fluffy white flakes through the dim streetlamps of Spinner's End. Severus could hardly remember how they had ended up in this moment. He remembered the bar, finally able to drink alcohol again after months of recovery from the procedure that gave him the ability to move freely independently again. Left alone with only cigarettes to cope for so long; they had lost their ability to calm his nerves as effectively. Severus had gone straight to get a drink, letting the warmth from the drink settle his restless mind a little. Then she had come in; he had seen her many times since he was saved. Disdain for her washing away into indifference and eventually a silent and unspoken respect. Volunteering her time to help those recovering - those who had suffered as he had.

Hermione remembered walking over to him, at first scolding to see him drinking before hearing the news. Off treatment; a good sign all around. So, in respect she had taken a drink with him. Then they had talked briefly, small talk really as neither ever truly knew what to say to the other. Not with a past as complicated as theirs. Then a passing remark had sparked a heated debate. A debate chased with several more drinks. One that burned with a hot fire from within her. A feel of rage took hold of her; ready to lose it completely before she realised that she was wrong. Hermione didn't feel enraged - she felt alive and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted it to continue, and even intensify. People had been tip-toeing around her since the war, nobody dared challenge her. Nobody, except the dark man that she was now hastily throwing her coat on to catch as he left.

Severus had gone to settle his tab, having (in his mind) taken the last word, when she had chased him outside. He had been ready to spar one more time, and oh did they. Yet, as he got more annoyed at her every word - he felt himself feeling less alien. Ever since his admittance to St. Mungos; the world had been handling him with kid gloves. Yet Granger; she sparked the fire inside of him again. The one that made him feel normal and alive again. The two of them continued shouting at one another, feeling a mutual and unknown respect for the other one growing as they continued. Getting right into each other's face, tensions flaring and passions they hadn't felt in ages rising.

Hermione felt hot, her face reddening from the intensity. She couldn't find more words to argue with, but she wanted to keep this feeling. Passion. Hermione had never felt it towards a person before; only tasks and goals. It was exhilarating. But he needed to stop talking, she needed him silent. That was when their lips met. Her fingers had laced hastily around his collar and pulled him close. Expecting to be pushed away as she did, Hermione was overjoyed to feel him fall into it. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands felt her waist. Dueling tongues and racing hearts. _This was passion; this was being alive_.

The street wasn't a place for this, but he couldn't bear to stop - to part from her for even a moment. Severus felt awake; suddenly feeling the sparks of life fire and crack inside of him. He needed her, he wanted her and the moan that escaped her as he nibbled on her lower lip proved she did too. He felt her back them into the side alley, out of the sight of onlookers. Her breath was hot, his breath was ragged. Her open coat provided him ample opportunity to feel his way to her small but plump breasts. Her nipples poked through her bra padding in a mixture of chill and arousal. He pressed firmly against her, his hardening length pressed against her stockinged thigh as his thumbs flickered over her nipples through her sweater. Sweeping and lightly twisting them with them.

His warm and firm shaft, pressed centimeters from her moistening clit through her stockings and his trousers was driving her wild. It's presence becoming all the more known to her. The squeezing of her nipples was making her whimper; but two could play this game. Her mouth left his, suckling his skin as she trailer down to his neck, positioning her nibbles right under his jaw. His sharpened breath didn't go unnoticed by her as she began to suckle his skin, occasionally grazing her spot of choice with her teeth and tongue. After a minute and a half, he was groaning against her. Slightly beginning to grind his groin against her, she felt herself growing hotter. Hermione's wetness becoming more prominent. Hermione needed to be touched; and she needed it now.

His cock rubbed against her leg through its cloth prison, Severus felt his arousal grow stronger as she made her mark on his flesh. He wanted to take her, roughly and harshly then and there but he felt something tell him to wait. Wait and let it play out; enjoy it. So he did that. He felt Hermione's hands wrap around his, and guide them from her breasts to womanhood, whose wetness could be felt through her stockings. His fingers began rubbing against it in broad strokes through the material. Hermione squirmed against him, her lips beginning to dance up and down his jawline. Parting from his skin long enough to whisper heavily in his ear: " **Please…** " Only too eager to please, Severus' hand tucked under her skirt and dipped through her waistband. He could feel the soft hair of her pussy as his fingers found her heat, slipping his two forefingers into its lips and massaging her entrance.

Her clit felt his strokes, Hermione let out a squeak from sweet agony of his movements. She couldn't focus on her own tricks and instead firmly wrapped herself against him. Parting her legs a little to give him more room to move, as desperately as she pulled him against her it just wasn't close enough. Her squeaks became moans, feeling heat and tension building between her legs. Severus' fingers applying more pressure in response to her sounds, flicking around her clit in teasing fashion. It was cruel of him, touching it long enough to get her going but not enough to free her from her sexual torture; needing him to release her from her arousal and give her the pleasure she desperately wanted. Hermione loved it. She truly did, she never wanted his hands to leave her pussy. They belonged there; she wanted them for herself. Her enjoyment aside though, she couldn't bare it any longer. " **Harder… don't hold back**." she begged him, her voice high and pleading.

Severus was glad to oblige her. His broad strokes became focused, beginning to rub roughly against her clit. Hermione sounded off in his ear in agonized moans encouraging him to continue. Applying more pressure and rotating faster, Severus felt his actions cause her to shake. Hermione began whispering in desperate voices, " **Yes... Yes…** " Severus' cock was itching for her but it would have to wait. Twitching against her thigh as her whispers became audible, her body writhing under his touch until reaching completion. Moaning loudly as her orgasm echoed in the alleyway, Severus continued rubbing her as she came. Riding it out, as intense sensations clouded her.

Her body felt like it was bursting. Hermione's orgasm resonated throughout her, she knew she was screaming but she couldn't hear a thing. Sensory overload washed over her as she felt Severus push her to her limits through her climax. It was unbearable; her body squirmed and shook against his but she was successfully pressed against the wall and couldn't break free. It was intense, pleasurable but overwhelming. She hated it as much as she was desperate for it to continue. Words failed her as he looked intensely at her, grinding against her as he continued to abuse her pussy past breaking point. She thrashed but urged him to continue. Hermione knew someone would hear them soon but she didn't care. It felt like torture, but a torture so violently beautiful. She couldn't continue. Her body felt too weak. She was only able to support herself because of him. It was deafening, it was blinding. Everything was darkening as she could only feel her pussy being finger fucked beyond its limits. Desperately and meekly, she murmured. " **I… I can't…** "

Severus heard her begging, and slowed down before stopping. He carefully slid his fingers out of her oversensitive pussy. Her gasps and breaths hot against his ear as he supported her in his arms. Their foreheads pressed together as his cock became desperate. Silently holding each other, they tried to catch their breath. Moments passed as Hermione slowly grew more stable, and a longing took hold of her eyes. His voice soft and begging as he whispered to her, " **Come home with me.** "

Hermione nodded wordlessly, her hands sliding down his chest. " **Only if you promise to do that again…. But slightly different.** " to punctuate, her hand cupped his member and gave a light squeeze. Severus got out a needy gasp, breathlessly answering: " **Promise.** " Holding her tightly, Severus looked hungrily at Hermione before apparating to his doorstep; ready for a long and memorable night.


End file.
